Cheaters Never Prosper
by Paulina Ann
Summary: HB: 10 yo Joe/11 yo Frank, It's the start of Joe's last year in elementary school. Frank is going to middle school and for the first time since starting school, Joe won't have his brother there with him. Feeling that he's on his own, Joe sets out to prove himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**Author's Notes:** So after reading a ton of great HB stories on HDA and FFN, I am attempting my first HB story and I decided to go with an "early HB" instead of the teenagers to start out and I tend to write story arcs, so there could be more to follow this one leading into late-teens' stories. I will not give a lot of background to characters as I figure most of you will know it already. And yes, I'm a "Joe girl" although I love Frank too. Hope you like the story and if you don't, please be kind…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ten year old Joe Hardy watched as his brother, Frank, and his mother, Laura, left the house to walk to Strasmore Middle School. Frank was eleven and now in the sixth grade and for the first time since he started school, Joe wasn't walking to school with Frank. Joe's eyes strayed to the bay window at the front of the house and watched as Frank and Laura walked out of sight. It didn't look like Frank was worried about leaving his kid brother behind at all. His movements as he had walked past were animated. Joe was sure that Frank was probably talking about the computer class that was available to middle school students regarding networking and programming.

Fenton sat with his tablet and coffee in living room and watched his younger son with quiet interest. It was interesting because Joe was quiet. Not a word or state of being normally associated with the very active and talkative youngster. While Frank had enthused about his upcoming school year, Joe had been somewhat quiet as the time drew closer to start school. Sitting the tablet to the side and picking up his cup of coffee, he decided he'd plunge in and see what he could find out. After all, he was a detective. "You know that Biff, Tony, and Iola will still be at Coffer Elementary. Only Frank, Chet, and Phil will be at Strasmore and you'll join them next year." Fenton watched for Joe's reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Joe turned with a fake smile and said, "Yeah, Dad, I know. It's no big deal." He glanced at the clock and asked, "Mom said to wait fifteen minutes before we left, but is it okay if we go ahead now?" Seeing that his father was regarding him closely, he added, "It is the first day."

Fenton was processing Joe's response and comments quickly. Joe was never one to want to go to school early and Frank NOT being at the same school WAS a big deal. Why wouldn't Joe just admit to it that he was going to miss Frank? Unless there was more to it than that. Standing, Fenton moved to the kitchen with his coffee cup and called back over his shoulder, "Sure thing, Joe. Never hurts to be early." After putting his cup in the kitchen, he returned to the living room to find Joe already at the door with the book bag over his shoulder. Fenton set the alarm and then they headed out.

On normal days, Fenton or Laura would only need to walk Joe about three blocks before they would come to a group of kids that would walk together to the elementary school. For the past two years, Frank and Joe had walked by themselves to join the group. With the boys at different schools, the Hardy parents had decided it was safest to walk the boys to their respective spots where they would join a larger group of kids to continue on. Fenton pulled out his cell phone and texted Laura and the parent group of the kids who would walk together letting them know that he would be walking Joe all the way to school. It was a security precaution that Fenton had started the previous year after a scare with one of the kids arriving late. This way, everyone would know if someone wasn't going to be at the meeting spot.

Reaching the assigned meeting spot, Joe stopped and turned expectantly towards his father. "See you this afternoon, Dad."

Frowning, Fenton slipped his phone back in his pocket. "We're not stopping here, Joe, I'm walking you to school."

Joe's face paled slightly. "I- I thought you could just drop me off here. I can walk with the group."

Fenton sensed Joe's unease, but he wasn't leaving him on the street by himself. Not with the trouble target that seemed to be constantly on his son. "No, it's not safe and besides, I thought you wanted to get to school early?"

Realizing he didn't have a good answer to refute his father's logic, Joe turned and continued walking. "Oh, that's right. Well, let's go."

At the school entrance, Joe glanced nervously around as he told his father good-bye and hurried into the school.

Fenton watched as Joe's glow-in-the-dark orange book bag disappeared into the school. Something was up. Something that Joe didn't want his father involved in. Fenton shook his head as he headed back to his house. Joe seemed to have a problem and the school year hadn't even started. What was worse, Frank wouldn't be there to keep an eye on his little brother.… Maybe that was all it was. Maybe Joe realized his safety net of having Frank was gone. At least Fenton hoped that was all it was but with Joe, things were never simple.

As Joe walked up the steps to the school entrance he didn't look back. He had already given his father reason to question his behavior and he wouldn't add to it. He'd have to deal with Carson Fink all on his own. Entering the school, Joe let out the breath he had been holding. Until he walked through the door, he was sure his father was going to run up and demand to know what was going on. But now he was safe.

"Morning, Joe." Carson Fink said in a casual manner.

Joe took a breath and looked up at the taller boy who was leaning against the wall opposite of the entry. Carson hadn't repeated a grade, but he had what the teacher's called 'a late birthday.' Carson had missed being in Frank's grade by only three days. If his mom hadn't delivered him a week early, he would be in Frank's grade, not Joe's. Overall, except for his height, Carson didn't stand out. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles on his nose, and a lanky build.

"Hi, Carson," Joe responded with a normal tone. Glancing past the taller boy, and seeing the open hallway, he said, "Well, I need to get to Ms. Hendrick's class." A bad feeling settled in Joe's stomach as Carson smiled at him.

"What do ya know? I'll walk with you; I'm in Ms. Hendrick's class too."

Joe's eyes increased in size as he just stood and stared at Carson.

Joe regretted having teased Carson about his last name when they were in fourth grade last year. Carson had been new and everyone was just joking around on the playground when Joe had jokingly called him 'Stinky Finky.' That little comment had landed both boys in the principal's office after Carson had knocked him down. Carson had told the principal that he didn't like being teased about his name and Joe had sincerely apologized and promised not to tease him again. Both boys had received a punishment at school and Joe had received an additional one at home for the teasing. Joe had been true to his word and had never teased Carson again and had even tried to befriend the new boy. However, it seemed that Carson had made up his mind about Joe and wasn't willing to change it. From the day of the fight, Joe had noticed that Carson seemed to go out of his way to 'accidentally' trip him or bump into him. If they were playing a group game, a lot of the time Joe was left out if his friends weren't involved as Carson seemed to have influenced a lot of the other kids. Never did Carson say or do anything overt… at least not yet. Joe had been very aware that Frank had been watching out for him at the shared recess time for fourth/fifth grade and then Frank always walked with him before and after school. But that was last year and he had a feeling this year was going to be different.

Finally, Joe's feet started moving down the hall. He saw from the corner of his eye that Carson had fallen into step beside him.

"Yep, Joe. We're in the same class and I know we'll have a great year together."

Joe stared down at the alternating white and blue tiles of the hall floor. How he wished that Carson were in a different fifth grade class. Tony and Biff were assigned to other teachers. His only close friend in his room was Iola and while they were good friends, she wasn't Biff. He grimaced slightly and prayed that Iola didn't have to interfere on his behalf or he'd be in even more trouble with Carson. Having a boy like Biff stick up for you and having a petite girl like Iola do the same were worlds apart.

It was with these thoughts in his mind that he entered the class and looked for his seat. Thankfully, his seat was across the room from Carson. Looking to see who was assigned next to him, he read the name 'Iola Morton.' Just then he heard a squeal of excitement. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Iola. He only lifted his eyes to meet Carson's as Iola excitedly said, "This is great, Joe! We're sitting next to each other!" Joe watched as Carson elbowed his friend Greg in the ribs and pointed toward Joe and Iola. Both starting laughing. Joe began unpacking his book bag as Iola kept up a one-sided conversation about the fun they would have their 'senior year' in elementary school. She didn't seem to notice that Joe was unusually quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for the encouraging reviews. I do like to read them! You will find that I'm a steady poster when I have a story and it is a rare thing for me to start posting a story without it being completely written. So I can tell you this story is complete and I will post about 2 chapters a week. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A week into school, Ms. Hendricks did some rearranging. Iola had been way too talkative next to Joe, so the teacher had moved her along with several other students with similar chattiness. The change in seating had put Carson next to Joe. While Joe wasn't thrilled, he hadn't thought it would be bad as the bigger boy hadn't really said or done anything to him the whole first week.

The unspoken truce continued for another week when Joe realized that Carson was cheating off his math papers. While Joe was only average or a B student in reading, science, and social studies, he was a straight A student in math. Joe didn't think anything about his math abilities as he couldn't keep up with Frank. However, Joe didn't realize that Frank had accelerated math because of his 'academically gifted' placement in school. Students were identified as 'academically gifted' through IQ testing and standardized educational tests as well as teacher recommendations. Frank had had this positive label since third grade. So, Joe didn't realize that being almost as good as Frank in math meant that he was pretty far ahead of his classmates.

Now that Joe realized what Carson was doing, he had to decide what to do. As he walked home from school with the group, he thought about his choices. He didn't want to tell the teacher. He had no proof and if Carson learned about it, things would get bad. He just knew that. In fact, he didn't think he could tell anyone. Maybe he could ask to be moved somewhere else in the room. Would Carson take that as an insult? He couldn't take that chance. No, he'd just have to start making bad grades. If he did, then Carson wouldn't cheat off of him. It shouldn't take but a week or two and he could pull his grades up.

Joe waved good-bye to his friends as he continued on to his house alone. Alone was how he felt. Even knowing that Frank would be home when he got there, didn't help. He couldn't tell Frank of his trouble because he'd try to protect Joe and that meant telling mom and dad. Joe let out a big sigh as he walked down the sidewalk. He could see his mom waiting for him at the end of their driveway. He knew he would get into trouble for the bad grades he was about to bring home, but he could live with it if it would keep Carson Fink from making him a target.

_One week later…_

Joe was coming out of the large boys' bathroom on the 5th grade hall. Balling up the paper towel he had used to dry his hands he aimed a shot at the trashcan and pumped his fist in the air when it went in. His good mood ended when he saw Carson standing in the exit way with his hands on his hips.

Carson glanced over his shoulder and then took a couple of steps into the empty bathroom. "We need to talk, Joe."

Taking an unconscious step back, Joe asked, "What about, Carson?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Carson said, "I think you know, but in case you don't, I'll tell you. We need to talk about your math grades."

"Um, what about my math grades?"

"You went from a straight A math student to one that is failing everything in class."

Joe straightened and looked Carson in the eye. "So? What does it matter to you what grades I make?"

"I think you know why." Carson glowered at him. "You realized that I was borrowing some of your answers and you started purposefully putting down wrong answers so I'd get them wrong too." Carson's face became red. "I need to pass math, Joe, so you better start making good grades again."

"Or what?" The words were out of Joe's mouth before he could think about them. Seeing the look on Carson's face, he took another step back and felt the cold white tile of the wall behind him.

Carson stepped so they were almost touching and Joe had to tip his head back to look him in the eye. "You want to spend this year tripping and falling like you did last year? Because that's what will happen. Without your big brother here to help you, there won't be anyone to stop me. Got it, Joe?"

Joe merely nodded and stared at Carson as he went back down the hall. No way was he going to start making better grades for that bully. He'd just take the punishment at home and at school for the grades. Joe started back down the hallway to start his self-imposed 'in-school punishment.'

Later that night Laura was looking at the papers that Joe had brought home. While most of his grades were his normal, his math grades were not. When Fenton came in and put his briefcase on the side table, she thrust the papers in front of him before he could get a kiss. Pushing the papers back so he could focus on them, he asked, "What's this?"

"Joe's math papers from this week."

Flipping through them, he said, "Not Joe's usual math grades. Have you asked him about them?"

"Yes. He says he's just having a problem with this area." Laura sighed.

Fenton put the papers on the kitchen counter and leaned back against it. "You don't believe him?"

"No. I don't." Another sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head back. Straightening to look Fenton in the eye, she said, "Joe was doing this math with Frank last year with no problems. In fact, Joe handled all the regular 5th grade math curriculum with no problem."

Fenton's eyebrows drew together. "He was really that good at math?"

A small smile formed on Laura's lips. "Yes, he IS that good at math. It's easy to overlook because Frank is just advanced in everything and Joe... Well, he's got other things that get your attention besides his math ability."

A chuckle escaped Fenton's lips at his wife's description of their younger son's activity level. However, he was surprised that he hadn't caught on to Joe's ability. "But Mrs. White never said anything about Joe being advanced in math last year."

This time it was Laura's turn to frown. "Well, I think you know that Joe wasn't Mrs. White's favorite student." She let out a groan. "If I had to hear one more time about how different Joe was from Frank, I'm afraid that I might have lost my cool."

Memories of parent/teacher conferences and Mrs. White's harping on Joe's inability to focus came to mind. In fact, Fenton had observed in Mrs. White's class on several different occasions because of her concern that he was ADHD. After watching the class in several settings over several days, Fenton had concluded that Joe was no worse than the other boys but he often was called out by Mrs. White. The teacher had also been Frank's 4th grade teacher and the Hardys had been happy that she was to be Joe's teacher when they found out he had her. However, it took less than three weeks for the comparisons between the brothers to begin. It was a relief when they discovered this year that Joe wouldn't have Frank's teacher from last year.

"Let's give it another week and if his grades don't go up, we'll set up a conference with Ms. Hendricks. Does that sound okay?" He watched as Laura nodded. In a few moments, they were talking about the rest of the day. The concern about Joe and math was momentarily put to the side.

That night, Frank went in to Joe's room after they had gotten ready for bed. Frank eyed his brother curiously.

Seeing the look his brother was giving him, Joe asked testily, "What?"

"I want to know why you haven't been acting like you."

"How can I not act like me? I'm me!" Joe shot back.

Frank frowned at the irritation that was evident in his brother's tone. "Is something going on at school?"

Joe looked down. "No. Nothing's going on at school. I'm just having a tough time with math right now."

Something was wrong. Frank knew that Joe didn't have problems with math. In fact, he was almost as good at it as he was. If Joe was having a problem with math, there was a reason for it. "Is it Ms. Hendricks?"

Looking up startled, Joe quickly replied, "What made you think that? Ms. Hendricks is great!"

Relief swept over Frank when he heard that. He had heard his mom complaining to his dad about Mrs. White last year. Hopefully, Ms. Hendricks would see Joe for Joe and not as his little brother. "Is it someone in your class then?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "No. It's no one in my class. I get along with everyone. Now, if you don't mind, I need to read this book. I have a report due on it next week."

Standing, Frank said, "Sure. No problem." Joe was avoiding talking to him and he didn't like it. Iola. Iola was in his class. She'd be able to tell him if something were wrong. It was too late to call the Morton's tonight and he didn't want to get caught checking up on Joe, so he'd ask her this weekend when they went to the Morton farm on Saturday.

Joe put the book he was reading down when Frank left the room. _Great. Just great. Mom is asking questions about my math and now Frank is asking questions about school. Mom I can handle. Frank… this could be harder than I thought. _With those thoughts in his mind, he picked up his book and started reading again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. They are appreciated. ;-) For those of you signing in as "guest" but have a user name, I'll get around to send you a PM thank you. :-) If you're logged in so that I can send a message back (not in guest format), I do send a message for each review. ;-) Hmmmm, reaching my emoticon limit...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Frank and Joe were laughing and smiling as they got out of the car at the Morton farm. They waved to their mom as she drove off and turned to the house and Mrs. Morton's smiling face as she stood on the large wrap-around porch of the farmhouse.

"Head around back boys," Mrs. Morton said. "Chet and Iola are down by the creek." She smiled as the boys tossed their bag of clothes onto the porch and trotted off to the creek with towels around their necks.

Frank was looking forward to today in more ways than one. It was always fun to go swimming at the Mortons' and today he might just find out what was bugging Joe at school. Frank picked up the pace as he heard a big splash followed by Chet's laughter. "Race ya!" Frank called to Joe.

Smiling at the challenge, Joe ran after his brother. In moments they were down at the creek with their friends.

As they ran down the slight embankment, they saw Iola take a running leap for the hanging rope and swing out over the water. Her high-pitched squeal of fun cut through the air. In moments, the petite dark-haired girl was climbing out of the water. She was wearing a conservative red one-piece swimsuit with a pair of shorts and old tennis shoes. The rocks in the creek could be very unkind to your feet.

She smiled as she came out of the water and quickly turned her head from side to side sending a shower of sparkling water droplets flying from the pigtails in her hair.

Laughing, Joe and Frank backed away.

"That was a big mistake, Iola!" Joe laughingly said.

"And why is that, Joe Hardy?" Iola said with hands on her hips.

"Because now, I'll have to get you back!" He said it with a laugh and a wink.

"You better not, Joe!" Iola was laughing. The last time he 'got her back' was when he picked her up and carried her in the water for repeated dunkings. She had been indignant at first but then she had liked being held in his arms. The dunkings had been worth it. Her face tinged pink as she noticed the mischief in his eyes. It took her only a moment to realize he meant it and she took off as he chased after her.

Chet walked over to Frank as they watched the laughing pair run along the meadow at the top of the bank. "Do you think he knows that Iola has a crush on him?"

Frank turned his head sharply to stare at Chet. "Crush? Iola? Joe?"

Chet laughed at the expression on Frank's face. "Yeah. Iola and Joe. I guess that means he doesn't have a clue since you don't."

Frank considered himself to be an amateur detective and if such a big thing had eluded his notice, it wasn't a good sign for his observation skills. "Why do you think she has a crush?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe it's because ever since you guys came over for a swim right before school started, Iola's gotten a goofy grin on her face when Joe's name is mentioned."

"So? Doesn't seem like that's enough to call it crush."

"She has a picture of him she keeps under her pillow and I found where she had been writing 'Iola Hardy' in the back of a notebook." Chet grinned at Frank.

Frank returned the grin. "Sounds like you've been spying on your sister, Chet."

A concerned look crossed Chet's face. "I didn't- I mean, I wouldn't-"

Frank continued grinning at Chet. "It's okay, buddy. You were just being a good detective." His gaze turned back toward Joe and Iola. He had caught her and was returning to dunk her in the creek. As the pair passed them, he noticed that Iola wasn't struggling very hard in his brother's arm. In fact, she was smiling up at him. Whispering to Chet, he said, "Don't' worry, I won't say anything."

Chet let out the breath he had been holding.

Later on, they were all seated at the picnic tables under the tall oak at the back of the Morton house. Lemonade and ham sandwiches with potato salad and chips were on the table. As they served themselves, Frank saw Chet wink at him when Iola made it a point to have Joe sit next to her. Frank looked at the pair. Right now, Iola and Joe were almost the same height but he didn't think that would last long. Iola had been taller than Joe last year and now he was caught up. If Joe had a growth spurt between 5th and 6th grade like he did, then he'd be several inches taller than Iola next year at this time. While Joe wasn't the shortest guy in his class, he wasn't the tallest. However, Chet was about three inches taller and Frank was about five inches taller. Could his height difference be the problem at school? Was he getting teased about it? He just didn't think so. He needed to talk to Iola to find out.

When Joe excused himself later to go to the bathroom, Frank pulled Iola to the side. "Iola, is there anything going on with Joe at school? He just doesn't seem like himself."

Iola glanced nervously at the backdoor of the farmhouse. "You should ask him, Frank."

"I have. He says there's nothing going on." Frank tried to look her in the eye, but she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Well, maybe he's right."

"Iola. What's going on? He won't tell me and now you won't tell me. That means I'll have to tell mom and dad." He was rewarded by her head snapping up. Her dark brown eyes were flashing at him.

"Don't you dare, Frank Hardy!"

"Then tell me," he pleaded.

With another nervous glance at the door, she said, "I really don't know what's going on." Seeing him frown, she rushed to continue, "But he's had to stay in and redo some math assignments and Joe's never had to do that."

"I already know about the math, and you're right, that's not Joe. I need something else. What's causing the math problems?"

"Well, Carson Fink has been sitting next to him after the first week of school," Iola said as she moved quickly away from Frank as Joe came bounding out of the house.

Looking over at Joe, he thought about Carson Fink. _Is he bullying Joe again? Is that the problem?_ If it were, then Frank had a problem. Carson was very adept in bullying and it would be hard to prove it unless he did something overt. Joe was laughing and teasing Iola and Frank knew that this happy-go-lucky version of his brother would disappear when it was time for school Monday. He would have to find a way to get Joe to open up. Then they could make a plan. For now, it was time to have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again for the reviews! I enjoy reading them. :-) However, I have discovered that some reviewers who have a 'name' don't seem to have a way for me to PM or reply to their review. :-(

* * *

**Chapter Four**

At the end of the following week, Frank hadn't learned anything new from Joe. In addition, Fenton and Laura received another set of math papers with failing grades. But this time, it came with a request for a conference.

Joe looked at his mom with worry as she looked at the papers and the conference request.

Laura stared at the papers for a moment and then looked at her child. "What's going on, Joe?"

A noncommital shrug met her request for answers.

Sighing, she said, "Go up to your room and start on your homework. When you're done, stay in your room until we call you down for supper."

Nodding, Joe picked up his book bag and headed upstairs, wordlessly passing Frank in the hallway.

Stepping into the kitchen, Frank heard his mom on the phone.

"Fenton? Joe got another set of bad grades on his math. Ms. Hendricks would like to have a conference with us." Laura paused as Fenton responded. "Okay. Here's the school number. You set up the appointment and I'll make sure I can be there." Pausing again, she said, "I love you too. See you tonight. Bye."

Frank backed quietly out of the kitchen as Laura finished the call. Walking into the kitchen, he asked for a snack.

Laura eyed Frank suspiciously for a moment. Both the boys had taken up learning their father's detective skills and stealth was one of them. Had Frank been eavesdropping on her conversation? The angelic expression on his face said otherwise and she was content to believe it for the moment. The boys were fiercely loyal to each other and she knew that if Frank knew that Joe was in trouble, he'd do what he could to help. She just hoped that both the boys would ask for help if they needed it. She sighed as she got a snack out for Frank. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Joe was willing to ask yet.

The next day, Fenton and Laura met with Ms. Hendricks in the classroom during her planning time. Fenton took note of the children's names on the desks who sat near Joe and where Iola was sitting. Noting that a child named Carson Fink sat to Joe's right, Fenton raised an eyebrow. He was certain that Carson was the boy that Joe had an altercation with last year. Filing that bit of information away, the Hardys made their way to the back table where Ms. Hendricks motioned for them to have a seat.

Gabby Hendricks was a young teacher with just three years of experience and this was her first year at Coffer Elementary. The Hardys were well-known at the school and she had been told over and over what a shame she hadn't taught at Coffer last year. If she had, she would have met Joe's brilliant older brother, Frank. Several teachers indicated that Joe was a bright boy, but not as much as Frank. In addition, she had several teachers mention how busy he was compared to his brother. As she motioned for Joe's parents to sit, she truly hoped that they didn't compare the two boys the way that so many of the teachers did.

"Thank you for coming in to meet with me, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. Let me begin by saying that Joe is a pleasure to teach." She smiled as she noticed their surprised looks. "He is always polite and is well-liked by the students."

"Thank you, Ms. Hendricks. That is good to know," Laura said with a smile.

"Now, to the problem at hand." Pulling Joe's grades up on her tablet, she turned to show them to the Hardys. "As you can see, his grades in all subject areas average out to an A or a B. All subjects but math. The first week of school we do a review of 4th grade skills and assess the students' current levels." Opening a folder on the desk, Gabby pulled out Joe's assessment of 5th grade skills. "Joe's beginning of the year assessment shows that he has mastered the 5th grade math curriculum by scoring in the 97th percentile for 5th grade students."

Fenton took the assessment in his hands and looked at it. "We knew that Joe was advanced in math, but we didn't realize that it was at this level." His eyes went back to the teacher's. "How can you explain his current grades if this assessment is accurate?"

Looking both parents in the eye, she said, "Either he cheated on that assessment or he's purposefully failing his assignments." She saw their stunned expressions. "I don't think he cheated as he had the highest grade and the students were seated to prevent cheating. So that leaves purposefully failing."

"Do you know why he would do that?" Laura asked.

Sighing, Mrs. Hendricks replied, "No, I don't. I was hoping you could help. With Joe's grade on the 4th grade end of year assessment and this assessment, I wanted to have him evaluated for the academically gifted program in math."

Both Fenton and Laura sat up at this. "I thought most students were identified at an earlier age," Laura said.

Smiling, Gabby said, "Most students are identified in the 4th grade but a number of students are identified in 5th grade. However, Joe's grades need to reflect his ability."

"I agree," Fenton said. "Now to find out why they're not."

With a smile that went all the way to her eyes, Ms. Hendricks said, "From what I've heard, you're the man to get me those answers."

Laura chuckled as she said, "Him or Joe's brother, Frank. Both the boys are following in their father's footsteps."

"Well, if the two of you will try to find out from Joe what is going on, I'll do the same here. The first thing I'm going to do is rearrange the seating to see if that helps."

Fenton glanced to Joe's desk. "I see that Carson Fink sits next to Joe."

"That's right. Iola was sitting next to Joe but they talked more than listened, so I moved Carson there. I thought that Joe would be a help to Carson in his math. Joe is very good at helping other students." Looking over to that area of the room, she frowned, "However, not long after I moved Joe, his grades started dropping, so I guess it wasn't the right choice after all."

Laura looked to Fenton and then back to Ms. Hendricks. "Um, do you know what happened last year between Joe and Carson?"

Gabby looked at Joe's parents curiously. "No, I haven't heard a thing. Was there a problem I should know about?"

Fenton saw Laura hesitate. He knew she didn't want the teacher to think that that incident was Joe's normal behavior. However, she needed to know. "Not long after Carson came to Coffer, Joe called him Stinky Finky on the playground and the boys had a small fight. Joe apologized and promised to never do it again. I don't think the boys are too friendly although nothing has ever happened that I know of."

Gabby frowned. Name-calling didn't sound like Joe at all. "I've never heard Joe be anything but nice to the other students. He doesn't hang around with Carson at recess, but they seem to get along."

Fenton's shoulders sagged with relief. "That's good to know."

"There's one more thing I'd like to show you." Gabby pointed to the grades on the tablet. "Do you notice something unusual about his grades?"

Taking only a moment, Laura looked back up to Gabby. "He made 100s on his homework but bombs the class work and tests."

"So either his brother is doing his homework, or this proves my theory that he's failing class work on purpose."

Fenton and Laura looked at each other. "We'll see what we can find out, Ms. Hendricks. Thank you for talking with us."

Standing, Gabby said, "It was a pleasure. I truly meant it when I said that I enjoy teaching Joe. Together, I hope we can get him back on track with his math grades."

Back in the car, Fenton and Laura sat staring at each other. What was going on with Joe and how were they going to help him?

"You know if we question him, he'll clam up. He'll say everything is fine, that he's just got a problem with the math. We'll never convince him to tell us the truth if he's determined to keep something secret."

Fenton frowned at his wife's comments. He hated it, but she was completely right. Leaning his head back against the headrest, he said with resignation, "We'll need to bring Frank in on this. Maybe he'll be able to get through to Joe where we can't."

That evening, Fenton called Frank into his study.

Frank was a little nervous about talking with his father. He felt sure it was about Joe as he knew that his parents had a conference with the teacher.

Sensing Frank's nervousness, Fenton thought that perhaps Frank did indeed know what was going on with his younger brother. However, he'd have to be very careful in how he spoke with Frank. All he needed was for Frank to clam up too. Patting the chair next to him, he waited for Frank to sit down. "Frank, your mother and I are a little concerned about Joe."

"Oh?" Frank asked.

Fenton frowned, not a good sign if Frank was already feigning ignorance of the situation. Clearing his throat he said, "Yes. I'm sure you've noticed that Joe hasn't been doing any after-school activities as he is working to get his math grades up."

Frank nodded. So far, so good.

"Has Joe mentioned any problems to you? Problems with school?"

Shaking his head no, Frank honestly answered, "No. He hasn't."

Fenton waited for more and when nothing else came, he sighed. "Frank. You're mother and I just want to help Joe. He's not in trouble."

_I hope that's true_, Frank thought to himself.

"You'll let us know if something is going on?" Fenton raised his eyebrows as he waited for an answer.

"Of course, Dad," Frank said seriously.

Shaking his head and thinking this could have gone better, Fenton said, "Okay, you can leave."

Frank left and went to his room. He looked to the open door of the connecting bathroom between the rooms. Even though his parents thought that Joe wouldn't know about their dad's talk with Frank, Frank knew that he would. Walking through the bathroom, he stopped in the open door to Joe's room. Joe sat on the bed with his hands behind his head.

Seeing Frank, Joe asked, "So what did you tell him?"

"Nothing. After all, that's all you've told me."

Joe saw the pleading look in Frank's eyes that begged his little brother to tell him what was wrong. However, he was alone at Coffer and he needed to show everyone that he could do fine without his brother there. Just fine. "Well, that's perfect then because nothing is going on." Joe saw the hurt look in Frank's eyes. Closing his own, he just leaned back against the headboard. Hearing movement that indicated his brother had left, he whispered to himself. "Just fine. I'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

When Joe arrived at school the next morning, he noticed that his desk had been moved. He was now seated next to Kyle. He was fine sitting next to Kyle, but how would Carson take it? After all, it wasn't like sitting next to Joe was doing him any good now. Watching the door, he immediately looked away when Carson entered.

It was only when Carson sat down that he noticed that Iola Morton was now seated next to him. He glared at her for a moment and then turned a hard stare on Joe.

Iola had initially smiled at Carson when he sat down. However, her sunny smile faltered under his glare when he realized she now sitting next to him. Then when he looked away, she had followed his gaze to Joe. Her eyes narrowed. Carson Fink had to be the reason that Joe was having problems and not acting like himself. Well, she'd keep an eye on him.

At recess, Carson waited until they were going in and then he stopped Joe by grabbing his arm for a moment. "Did you ask to be moved?"

Joe looked from Carson to the class that was going back in the building. "No, but I'm not sorry that she moved me," he said as he started following the class in. He didn't want Iola, Biff, or Tony seeing Carson singling him out. So far, things had been cool on the playground and there was no reason to think there was a problem. Carson could ruin it in a heartbeat.

"Well, you will be."

Carson's words got through to Joe just as they were entering the building. He stared at the back of Carson's head as he pushed in front of Joe at the bathroom. _What does he mean? Did he mean that I'll be sorry that I was moved? What is he going to do that will make me sorry?_

The questions were still going through Joe's mind as they made their way back into the classroom. When they sat down, Carson turned and caught Joe's eye. Then he made a point of turning to smile sweetly at Iola. Joe felt like there was lead in his stomach. Iola. If that bully hurt Iola…. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Carson had him and there was no way out.

When the bell rang to dismiss school, Carson stopped by Joe's desk and said, "I need to see you under the pine tree in ten minutes." Joe looked at his watch and nodded. He'd have to make up an excuse for the walking group, but he could do that. That was the good thing about Frank not being here. There wasn't anyone to see through him like his brother could.

Ms. Hendricks had noticed that Carson had spoken to Joe. So far, the older boy hadn't seemed all that concerned about the change in seating, perhaps there really wasn't an issue. However, she'd keep an eye on things.

Running up to the Elm Street group, Joe said, "You're going to have to go ahead without me. I've misplaced my science book and I've got to find it. I'll either catch up or go home on my own." The group protested slightly, but it wasn't unusual for this to happen. In the end, they left him with a few backward glances and waves. Moving over to the side yard he kicked at a few raised pine roots before he sat down under the tree to wait.

Carson saw Joe waiting. He was pleased that the Hardy boy hadn't put up any resistance to meeting with him. In 4th grade, the guys that Joe hung around with seemed to treat Iola Morton like she was their little sister. He had a feeling that Joe Hardy would be protective of her. If he had only thought of this earlier, he wouldn't have gotten bad grades for the last few weeks.

Joe stood up and brushed off his jean shorts as Carson walked up. "So what do you want?"

Smiling smugly at the shorter boy, Carson said, "Only what you want- to make sure a cute little girl doesn't end up tripping and falling all of her 5th grade year. It would be awful if she got hurt."

Balling up a fist, Joe had to concentrate to keep his cool. "Why, you-!"

Carson laughed at him, "Hitting me would be a bad idea, Joe. Bad for you _and_ Iola." Then Carson's tone turned placating. "Listen, all I want is to pass 5th grade. I'm so tall, I can't stay back a year. I need to make sure I pass."

"Why don't you get a tutor?" Joe's tone turned thoughtful. Maybe it wasn't that bad. "I'd even help tutor you."

A derisive laugh from Carson dashed Joe's hopes. "I'm not getting tutored. That's for dummies. I'm going to ask Ms. Hendricks if we can sit next to each other again so that you can help me with my math." He laughed. "She just won't know how much you're helping me."

Joe stood fuming. Picking up his book bag, he turned and walked away. He could hear Carson calling out to him.

"Tomorrow, Joe! Tomorrow, I'll talk to Ms. Hendricks and you'll say you want to sit with me!" Carson saw Joe wave a hand in acknowledgement and then Carson turned and walked away with a smile on his face.

That night, Joe didn't eat much supper and asked to be excused. Laura looked at Joe's retreating back with worry. Fenton was working late and it was just the three of them for supper.

"I'll check on him, Mom," Frank said as he dropped his napkin on the table.

"Thanks, Frank," his mom called after him.

When Frank entered his brother's room, he found Joe with his head on his desk. "You okay, bro?"

Joe immediately sat up and started moving papers around on his desk. "Fine," he whispered, "just fine."

Frank's eyes narrowed. Closing Joe's door, he moved to sit on the bed. "You're not fine and everything is NOT fine. Somehow you've managed to get even quieter and Mom is worried."

Turning concerned eyes on his brother, Joe said, "There's nothing you can do. I've got to figure this out by myself."

"How can you say there's nothing I can do? You haven't even told me the problem," Frank's tone was exasperated.

"You like to fix things and protect me, Frank. You're at Strasmore now and I'm at Coffer. I have to be able to take care of myself." Standing up from the desk, Joe pointed at the door. "Now go, would you?"

Frank stared at his brother and didn't move.

"Fine," Joe said, "then I'll go." Opening his door, he walked out and went outside.

Frank could hear the backdoor open and close as he sat on Joe's bed. So Joe had a problem that he felt he needed to fix on his own. He felt he needed to prove himself. It wasn't much, but it was something. Moving to his own room, he closed the door and picked up the phone. Dialing the number he knew by heart, he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Mrs. Morton asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Morton, this is Frank."

"Well, hi there, Frank. I'll get Chet for you."

"Wait!" he called out. His face flamed red as he said, "I'd actually like to speak to Iola." Silence greeted his request for several seconds.

"Iola. Okay. I'll call her over," Mrs. Morton said with a tone of curiosity.

Frank heard some whispering on the other side and then, "Iola! Phone!" Then he heard running footstep and then Mrs. Morton's voice again. "It's Frank Hardy."

Iola looked at her mother who was looking at her with such interest that her face turned red. _Great. Now mom will think I have a crush on Frank!_ "Uh, thanks Mom. I don't know why he's calling. Maybe Joe forgot something."

"Sure," Mrs. Morton said, "I'm sure he's calling for Joe." The twinkle in her eye made it clear that Mrs. Morton thought no such thing.

As her mom went back into the kitchen, Iola plopped down on the sofa. "What are you doing calling me, Frank?"

Pushing his embarrassment to the side, he said, "Did something happen at school today? Joe seems like things have gotten worse."

Thoughts of her mom left her as she concentrated on the phone. "That's weird. I would have thought things would be better."

"Why is that?" Frank asked.

"Because Joe's not sitting next to Carson anymore. He's sitting next to Kyle and he's a nice kid." Iola bit her lip as she thought.

"You're right that doesn't make sense." Frank sat in silence as he thought. Maybe it has something to do with whoever is sitting next to Carson now. "Well, besides Joe, who else changed seats?"

"Just Joe and me."

"What? Are you saying that you are sitting next to Carson now?"

"Yeah. At first all he did was glare at me and then after recess he was really nice." Iola frowned. "Actually, he was very nice. Outside of his norm for sure."

"Thanks, Iola."

"Thanks for what?"

Smiling at nothing, Frank said, "For helping. Let me know if something changes."

"Sure. Now I just have to go make sure that Mom doesn't think you're asking me out or anything."

Frank turned red on his end of the phone. "Yeah, um, make sure she knows that wasn't why I was calling."

Iola laughed as she hung up the phone.

Putting the receiver down on his end, Frank stood and looked out into the backyard. He saw his brother sitting on the swing barely moving. _Did Carson threaten Iola? Is that why Joe looked more bent out of shape than normal? If Carson was threatening people, then something needed to be done._ However, he would much prefer it if Joe told their parents.

Making his way downstairs, he quietly shut the door behind him. Frank walked over to the swing and waited for his brother to acknowledge him. When Joe made no move to do so, he cleared his throat… three times.

Finally looking up, Joe said, "Obviously you're not going to go away until I tell you to."

Smiling slightly, Frank retorted, "Not even then little brother." The smile slipped away as Joe got up and brushed past him. Without turning, he said, "I know about Carson." Holding his breath, Frank waited for Joe's response.

Turning to look at his big brother's back, Joe said, "What do you think you know?"

"He's the reason your math grades are bad," Frank said as he turned around.

"Well, not anymore. You'll see. My grades will be back up to normal tomorrow," Joe said seriously.

Frank looked as Joe's back as he moved toward the house. He believed Joe and now he thought he knew what was going on. "Carson threatened Iola didn't he?"

Joe's steps hesitated only a moment. "Don't know where you got that from."

Running to catch his brother and stand in front of him, he grabbed his arms. "He was cheating off of you so you failed on purpose. Your seat was switched with Iola's and now he's threatened her if you don't help him." When Joe dropped his head, Frank knew he had it right. "We've got to tell mom and dad, come on," he said as he started pulling Joe up the steps.

Joe wrenched his arm away from Frank. "No!" he said loudly and then lowered his voice. "It's his word against mine and you know that I don't have the best reputation at school."

Frank looked incredulously at Joe. "No one thinks you're a liar."

Shrugging, Joe said, "Maybe not. But I'm the troublemaker Hardy. I'm the dumb Hardy. Who would want to cheat off my paper?" Joe pushed past him and headed inside. Frank had never realized that Joe felt that way. And it was wrong. It was very wrong.

In a few minutes Frank was once again standing in his brother's room. Joe looked at his brother and said, "So, are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Frank could see disillusionment in his brother's eyes. "No, I'm not. We're going to come up with a plan. No one's going to doubt you, Joe. Not when we have evidence."

A glimmer of hope lit Joe's eyes as he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone think else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**A/N**: One more chapter after this.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Frank double-checked the recording device in Joe's shirt pocket. The pattern of the shirt hid the outline of the object and Frank thought that Joe would be perfectly safe. He'd be able to turn the recorder on well before talking with Carson so there wouldn't be any worry about being found out that way. As long as Joe didn't find some way for it to fall out, that is. That was Frank's only worry. Joe was a magnet for trouble and having the recorder fall out in front of the bully wouldn't be good.

Joe pushed Frank's hand away. "It's okay, Frank. I do know what to do. I'm not stupid."

_No you're not little brother, but trouble seems to find you._

Seeing the worry in Frank's eyes, he said, "It's okay, Frank. Everything will be fine. We've rehearsed it and everything."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… It's just that I won't be there to back you up." There, he'd said it. He'd voiced his fear.

Joe smiled and patted Frank on the back. "Nothing's going to go wrong."

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Frank felt like Joe had just cursed the whole plan. But he said nothing except. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"Frank! It's time to go!" Fenton's voice rang up to Joe's room.

With a last glance at Joe, Frank headed down the stairs. "Coming, Dad!"

Joe looked in his mirror after Frank left and said out loud, "Nothing's going to go wrong." Letting out a breath, he went down to finish gathering his things before heading out with his mom.

At school, the tardy bell had just rung when Carson walked in. He looked at Joe and then saw Iola heading to put her book bag away. Stepping to the side to make room, he stuck his foot out and Iola went down in a heap. Dropping to his knees, he said, "I'm so sorry, Iola! Me and my big feet. I thought I was out of the way. Here, let me help you up."

Iola took his arm. She wanted to be angry at him, but he was being so sincere in his apology. Feeling another hand under her other arm, she looked to see Joe's concerned face near her's. She felt a little breathless and it wasn't from the fall. Joe had the most intense blue eyes… almost like sapphires…. She blushed as she realized he was talking to her. "What? What did you say?"

"I asked if you were okay?" Joe said with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It was just an accident and Carson helped me right up." Iola turned and thanked him.

"No problem. Sorry my feet got in the way." Picking up her book bag, Carson handed it to her and then turned to Joe. "Ready to talk to Ms. Hendricks?"

Joe didn't trust himself to speak, he was so angry. He had tripped Iola as a message to him. Well, pretty soon, Carson would get the message. But for today, he had to play along. So it was with heavy steps that Joe followed Carson to Ms. Hendricks' desk.

"Um, Ms. Hendricks?" Carson spoke up. When Ms. Hendricks looked up from her lesson plans she smiled and he continued. "I'm having some problems in math and Joe has said he'd help me out. Can he sit next to me again? I really think I'll do better if I have him there to explain things to me."

Gabby kept a straight face as she responded. "Sure, Carson, as long as it's okay with Joe." Turning to look at Joe, she asked, "Is it okay?"

Joe glanced at Carson and then back to Ms. Hendricks. "Sure. It's fine with me."

"Okay then. Move Iola back next to Kyle and Joe you'll be next to Carson for now." She saw their heads nod as they turned away. The pieces weren't adding up with what the Hardys had told her. She'd need to look back at some of Carson's papers.

Later that day they had a math test and Joe could feel Carson's eyes on him. Making sure that his paper was such that Carson could read it, he answered everything with the next to the last number incorrect. He and Frank needed to have proof that Carson was copying and this would be it. Now for the next step. At recess, he needed to tell Carson he had to speak with him after school. If he didn't agree, their plan would have a serious problem.

Late in the afternoon as recess was ending, Joe whispered to Carson. "I need to see you after school at the pine tree."

Carson turned and glared at Joe and then nodded. Joe sighed. Now it was just a matter of time.

Joe shifted nervously from one foot to another. He had turned the recorder on and made sure it was working. He was sure his heavy breathing and loud heartbeat could be heard on it. Turning abruptly, he almost ran right into Carson's chest. Joe wasn't sure how he had come up on him so quietly but maybe it was just because he could hear his own heart beating in his ears. "Hi, Carson."

"So what do you want?" Carson asked sullenly.

"It's just… it's just I'm not sure I can do this," Joe said nervously and he didn't have to fake his nervousness. After all, Carson had him by five inches and about twenty pounds.

"What do you mean, squirt?" Carson demanded stepping closer to Joe. "What can't you do?"

"You know… the math."

"So what's a few math problems compared to your friend having a good year?" Carson demanded.

"Well, it's cheating," Joe said as he backed into the tree.

"You're just helping me out with a few answers."

"How many of my answers did you copy on today's test? Was it just a few?" Joe asked heatedly.

"Does it matter how many I copied?" Carson asked as his face turned red.

"But what about Iola?" Joe quickly asked. He was getting a little nervous as Carson pressed him closer to the tree.

"What about her? You do what you're supposed to and I don't bother her."

"And if I say no?" Joe asked carefully.

"Then I make her life and your life miserable for the rest of 5th grade."

"O- Okay," Joe stammered out. "I'll let you copy my papers."

"Good choice, Joe. Now get!" Carson had placed his hand behind Joe's head and propelled him forward.

Joe stumbled forward and right over a raised tree root, falling flat on the ground. Joe's eyes bulged as he saw the small metallic recording device on the ground in front of him. Reaching out he snagged it and put it in his pocket.

"Hey! What was that!?" Carson's voice was close.

Joe felt himself being lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt. Flung against the tree, the breath was knocked out of him.

"I said, what. Was. That?" Carson's voice came out clipped and angry. When he received no answer, he hit Joe in the chest with his fist. "I'll avoid the face, you can hide these bruises or you'll get more! Now gimme that thing!"

Joe was saved from answering when he heard Ms. Hendricks voice. "Let go of Joe right now, Mr. Fink."

Carson's hands immediately dropped from Joe's shirt. "It's not… um… it's not what you think, Ms. Hendricks."

Sliding down the rough bark, Joe drew in several deeps breaths before he said, "Oh, no, Ms. Hendricks, it's exactly what you think."

Gabby looked at both young men and pointed to the building. "Let's go talk with Principal Gordon," she said.

Making sure the boys walked in front of her, she noticed that Joe seemed unconcerned while Carson was mumbling. With the math papers she still held in her hands from grading, she felt she knew what was going to happen.

In moments, Ms. Hendricks, Mr. Gordon, and the two boys were seated in the conference room.

"I've already called both your parents to come pick you up and to discuss the consequences of your fighting," Principal Gordon said. He looked to Joe and said, "I really had hoped that I wouldn't see you in here this year, young man."

Gabby was surprised at the principal. He didn't even know what had happened and from what she had seen, Joe hadn't thrown a punch. Frowning, she waited.

"We'll go over the incident again when your parents get here." He looked at his watch and said, "That should be in about ten minutes." Turning his attention back to the boys, he continued, "What was going on outside?"

Joe glanced over at Carson. "He was threatening me."

Principal Gordon looked with surprise at Carson. "Were you young man?"

"No. No I wasn't and you can't prove it." Carson glared at Joe.

Swallowing carefully, Joe pulled out the recorder. Holding it in his hand, he said, "But I can."

Carson lunged for the device but Joe was quicker and quickly put it away as Ms. Hendricks stepped between the boys' two chairs.

Joe glanced over at Carson again and then continued. "Carson has been copying off my math papers so I started getting things wrong on purpose. Then Ms. Hendricks moved my desk and Carson threatened my friend, Iola, if I didn't move back next to help and let him cheat."

"And you have proof of that young man?" Principal Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir. It's right here on the recorder." Joe said.

A knock sounded at the door before it opened. The school receptionist said, "Mr. Hardy and Mr. Fink are here, sir."

"Send them in, Gladys." Principal Gordon looked at the boys in front of him and didn't know what to think.

Mr. Hardy squeezed Joe's shoulder as he went by to an open chair and gave his son a reassuring nod. After the fathers took two empty chairs, the events were laid out again.

Mr. Fink glared at Joe. "So you're calling my son a bully? You say he threatened you?"

Joe looked to his father for support and saw him nod. "I'm saying that he threatened me when I wouldn't let him cheat anymore. He says he's too big to repeat 5th grade and he's afraid he's going to fail."

Waving a hand in the air, Mr. Fink said, "That's ridiculous! I'd get him a tutor if he needed it, but he's doing fine."

"Actually, sir," Ms. Hendricks interrupted, "here is a copy of the progress report that went home at three weeks." Gabby turned her tablet around to show Mr. Fink.

Mr. Fink looked over the report, "It doesn't prove he was cheating. In fact, this would prove he wasn't," he added emphatically.

"I- I started getting problems wrong on purpose because I didn't like that he was cheating," Joe said quietly.

Snorting, Mr. Fink said, "Likely story. No one gets problems wrong on purpose."

"I think you're wrong there, Mr. Fink. Mr. Hardy, would it be okay if I discuss Joe's academics?" Ms. Hendricks asked.

Fenton looked at Joe and asked, "Is it okay with you, Joe?"

Looking at his father, Joe smiled a little and said, "It's okay with me."

Placing the math tests from earlier in the day on the table, Gabby said, "Joe. Can you tell me what is wrong with all the answers you missed on your test?"

Without blinking an eye, Joe said, "The next to the last digit in every answer is wrong. It's one more than it should be."

"That's right, Joe," Ms. Hendricks said with a slight smile. Turning to Mr. Fink, the smile faded. "Carson missed all the problems that Joe missed and they are identical in what was wrong." She saw Mr. Fink frown and then continued, "Joe had the highest math end of year assessment in 4th grade last year and for the first week of school this year, his grades were straight As on all assignments. After the first couple of weeks, his homework grades remained perfect while his class work and test grades dropped to Ds and Fs."

"And who's to say that he didn't get help at home?" Mr. Fink inquired but with less heat than before, choosing to ignore the information about the test.

"Joe rarely asks for help with math," Fenton said calmly.

"Well, this all still circumstantial, even that test. It's just one thing that could be coincidental." Mr. Fink said after a moment of silence. Having all the same wrong answers was hardly coincidental, but he would require something concrete.

"Exactly," Joe agreed. "That's why I recorded a conversation with Carson this afternoon."

"Dad! You can't let him-" Carson began.

"Enough, Carson. Let's hear and then decide," Mr. Fink said gently.

Looking defeated, Carson settled back in the chair. Mr. Fink nodded at Joe who began the recording.

Joe had been partially right about the recording, you could hear his breathing, but not his heart. Flushing, Joe sped up the recording a little and then stopped it. "It shouldn't be too much longer…" And he was correct. In just a moment, the beginning of the conversation began, 'Hi, Carson.' 'So what do you want?' The entire conversation ended with Ms. Hendricks arrival and Joe turning the device off.

Mr. Fink had been quiet during all the talk about cheating and the threatening. However, when Carson told Joe that he'd avoid hitting his face and that Joe should hide the bruises, his face actually blanched. Fenton looked at Joe with concern when he realized that Carson had hit him. Moving his chair over to Joe, he said, "Where did he hit you, son?"

Joe pointed to his chest on the upper right side.

Principal Gordon said, "We'll have the school nurse check him out if you like."

Fenton looked at Joe, "Do you need to see the nurse?"

Looking a little chagrined, Joe replied, "No, it hurt pretty bad at the time but it wasn't much worse than a hit at flag football."

Gabby looked mortified, "I'm so sorry, Joe! I didn't realize he hit you. I just thought he had pushed you against the tree."

Smiling at his teacher, Joe said, "It's okay now, Ms. Hendricks."

"Well," Principal Gordon began. "This is quite a situation. Carson has threatened two students that we know of, hit a student, and cheated on numerous assignments. I'm afraid I'll have to file a formal report with the district and for now Carson will have to be suspended."

"What do you have to say, Carson?" Mr. Fink asked.

"It's all his fault," he said pointing at Joe. "If he had just let me copy off his paper, everything would have been fine."

Mr. Fink looked sadly at his son, "No. No it wouldn't have been fine, Carson. What you did was wrong." Turning to Joe and Fenton he said, "Mr. Hardy, Joe… I'm very sorry for how Carson has acted this school year." Turning to Ms. Hendricks, he added, "I'm sorry that Carson's choices in your class led to this. Please accept my apologies."

"I do, Mr. Fink. I'd also like to offer my services as a tutor for Carson so that he can make better grades in math," Ms. Hendricks said without hesitation.

"We'll see, Ms. Hendricks. I appreciate your willingness to do that for Carson after everything he's done." Mr. Fink said solemnly. "Principal Gordon, I understand that there will be consequences for this. I will abide by the district's decision. My wife and I will also check into outside therapy options for Carson. He obviously needs to work through some things." Mr. Fink's attention was drawn to Carson as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Fink. Please plan for Carson to be out the rest of the week on suspension. We'll be notifying you of the district's decision regarding further action." Mr. Gordon saw Fink's nod of acceptance and turned to the Hardys. "Mr. Hardy, we'd like to keep the device as evidence until we can make our own copy." Seeing Fenton's nod, he looked at Joe. "Joe, I appreciate that you wanted to bring this to light. Is there a reason that you didn't just go to Ms. Hendricks with the bullying so that it could be stopped?"

Joe flushed as attention turned to him. Shrugging he said, "When you're Frank's little brother, you get compared a lot and most people wouldn't believe me."

This time it was Gordon's turn to redden as he had had similar thoughts when the boys were brought in.

"I knew it would be his word against mine and that without proof, I might just be tripped and bumped into a lot like last year and I didn't want to go through that again."

Mr. Fink's mouth dropped open as he asked, "He did this last year?"

Joe's eyes dropped. "Yes, but I felt I deserved it after I called him a name and got him mad."

"Ah, yes. I remember now," Mr. Fink said. "You apologized and as far as I know you didn't have any more problems." He turned to Carson. "Didn't you forgive him Carson?"

Carson glared at his father, "He called me a name in front of everyone! He deserved it all, every bit." Carson dropped his eyes and went silent.

Turning back to Fenton and then the other adults Mr. Fink said, "We will definitely be seeking therapy." Ending with his gaze on Gordon, he said, "If there's nothing else, we'll be going now."

"That's everything," Gordon said as he stood. Everyone else rose as Mr. Fink and his son left the room.

Fenton and Joe went to leave but Gordon said, "Just one more thing." Looking at Joe, Gordon said, "I can't make you keep this to yourself, but if you'd not spread it around school I'd appreciate it." Looking up at Fenton he said, "I know there could be some other victims out there, but I also don't want Carson to become one when he returns."

Joe looked at his father who nodded. "I understand, Mr. Gordon. I won't go spreading rumors but if someone says something to me about Carson bullying them, I plan on sending them to you."

Gordon smiled and ruffled Joe's curly hair. "Thanks, Joe."

As the group walked out of the conference room, Gabby whispered to Fenton, "I think it's time for me to turn in that request to the academically gifted teacher."

Fenton turned and shook her hand and said, "Thank you, Ms. Hendricks, for seeing my child as Joe and not 'Frank's brother.'" He smiled as she blushed and nodded.

As the Hardys walked out, Joe said, "You know I don't mind being 'Frank's brother.'"

Fenton didn't even glance at Joe as he said, "I know you love being his brother, but people need to realize you're more than just his brother… they need to realize that he's also 'Joe's brother.'"

Joe stopped for a moment as his father kept walking and then with a big smile he ran after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheaters Never Prosper**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Hardy Boys or any of the characters from the books. I do have some OCs but I don't anyone else would want them.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is K+. Setting is probably pre-blue spine as it's elementary school or maybe Clues Brothers, but I never read any of them.

**Author's Notes:** I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews and comments. This is the last chapter but not the only story I have planned.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Laura had waited at the house with Frank who was extremely anxious for Joe to get home. Frank had come clean with her about the plan and she had talked sternly to him about it. So when Fenton and Joe came home, Laura immediately enveloped Joe in a hug and demanded to hear the whole story. Fenton suggested that they all sit down with a snack while everything was discussed.

Thirty minutes later, Joe and Fenton finished their story and Joe sighed with relief. It was over. His body tightened as his father said, "Now I want you two boys to tell me how Joe ended up with my voice recorder."

There were only a couple of days left in the week and Joe tried to keep to himself while at school. Iola tried talked to him some and he told her part of his story but not all of it….

It was Saturday morning and Frank said, "What? You didn't tell Iola that Carson had threatened her and that you were willing to be bullied to protect her?"

Joe blushed furiously, "No! Of course not!"

"Why not? You might get a kiss." Frank joked.

Practically sputtering, Joe said, "Then I'm definitely not telling her!" He spun on his heel and went back to his room to finish getting ready for their day at the Mortons' farm. There weren't going to be many more days where it would be warm enough to swim.

When they arrived at the farm, Laura got out of the car with the boys. They looked at her questioningly, but she laughed and waved them on toward the creek. "Go on, boys. I just plan to talk to Chloe." She watched as the boys ran laughing toward the creek and then turned to walk up the steps to join Chloe on the porch. Principal Gordon had called the Mortons after the meeting with the boys and their fathers. As the object of a viable threat, the principal had to let the Mortons know. Fenton had also called them that night to let them know his take on the meeting and the situation. The principal had called yesterday to let them know that Carson would be attending Norwood Elementary for the rest of the school year. Geographically, it was actually closer to the Finks' residence but because of district school lines, he had been attending Coffer. The superintendent thought that it would be less stressful for Joe and Iola to not have Carson around for the rest of the school year and Mr. Fink thought that being at a different school would help Carson as he went to therapy. With all that in place, Laura just wanted to be sure things were fine with the Mortons.

Two hours later Joe ran up to the house ahead of all the rest. His only word as he ran past the two women on the back porch was 'bathroom.' They laughed as he went by.

Chet, Frank, and Iola were coming along at a more sedate pace when Chet said, "Do I smell fried chicken?" At that he took off at a run.

Frank glanced over to Iola who just laughed at her brother's back as he ran toward the house. "Um, Iola?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened with Carson?"

"Yeah, he was threatening Joe, so the two of you worked out a plan to get his confession on tape," Iola rattled off.

"Um, well, kinda. He did threaten Joe, but he was going to put up with it." Frank stopped.

Realizing her friend wasn't beside her, Iola stopped and looked back at Frank. "Well, why did he change his mind?"

Softly Frank said, "Because he threatened you."

Iola's eyes grew wide as she looked at Frank. "Me?"

Shrugging, Frank said, "Carson knew you were friends and he tried to use it against Joe, but it backfired. Joe was willing to get hurt, but he wasn't willing to let him bully you."

Iola thought back to Carson tripping her and Joe's worried look as he helped her up that morning. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't my parents?"

"Your parents are probably handling it." Smiling at her, he smugly said, "As for Joe, he was afraid you'd kiss him."

Instead of blushing, Iola smiled back at Frank and then resumed her walk to the house with a bounce in her step.

Nothing seemed out of place as the friends chowed down on lunch as their mothers' looked on. Chet and Frank sat on one side of the picnic table and Iola and Joe sat on the other. As the meal finished, Iola looked at Frank and jerked her head to the side toward the creek.

Frank winked at Iola as he grabbed Chet's arm and said, "Let's head on back to the creek."

Grabbing the last chicken leg, Chet ran after him.

Hopping up from the table, Joe went to follow him when Iola pulled him back down. Looking at Iola with concern, Joe said, "Is something wrong?"

Moving quickly, Iola kissed Joe on the cheek and said, "Thanks for protecting me from Carson." With that she was gone.

Joe reached up and touched his cheek carefully as he watched her run away. In a moment he followed his friends to the creek at a slower pace.

Later, Iola, Chet, and their mother stood on the porch and waved to the Hardys as they left. Chloe Morton glanced down at her daughter as she watched the car drive away. "And here I thought it was Frank that had caught your eye."

"No, Mom, it's always been Joe. Always will be." With one final wave she turned and followed her mom into the house.


End file.
